


Begin Again

by alafaye



Series: Travels [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip doesn't end the way it usually does, but healing eventually comes and the Tardis is always waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 holiday challenge at the LJ community adventchallenge. Prompt is "friendship".
> 
>  
> 
> This one fits in before "Jones Ianto Jones" and "A New Adventure", but also after those works.

Rory slowly opened his eyes, but his sight was blurry. He looked around, but he could only see vague shapes. There was a mask over his nose and mouth, He thought he could feel an IV in his hand. His mouth was dry and his head was pounding. Something beeped and the veins in his hands got cold for a moment--medication? Saline? Something else?

A cool hand settled on his forehead and someone whispered, "Go back to sleep. Don't wake up yet. Please, go back to sleep."

Unwillingly, his eyes fluttered shut and he was soon asleep again.

The next time he woke up, the mask had been removed and his vision was clear. He licked his lips and took in the sight of the bland, generic hospital room. Except that he was certain the IV drip was nothing they had on Earth. The Doctor was asleep on a chair, softly whistling instead of snoring. His hair was askew and his coat was slung over the end of the bed. There was no bowtie in sight. But where was Amy?

A nurse walked in--she looked human, but her skin was purple and her hair was bright yellow--and checked his vitals. He tried to ask her where he was, but he only groaned. She gasped and pressed a hand to her chest. "Oh, gave me a fright! Sorry. No one expected you to be awake yet. I'll alert the desk and Doctor Reiythn will be around shortly to talk with you."

Rory cleared his throat and tried to speak again, anything, but he could only give up something that sounded like a groan. He pointed to his mouth and the nurse nodded. "Ice chips for you. I'll bring them in a moment." She patted his shoulder and finished up her check.

Rory looked over at the Doctor when she was gone and his hand twitched, seeing the Doctor awake. The Doctor took a deep breath and smiled his awkward, goofy smile. "Hey." When Rory only mouthed hello, the Doctor nodded. "Smoke inhalation will do that, yeah. And the oxygen mask, I suppose."

Rory waved his hand, trying to ask where Amy was. The Doctor--whether through psychic means or from knowing Rory--sighed. "Do you remember what happened?" Rory shook his head and the Doctor's shoulders slumped. "It was here, actually. On this planet. We were here to celebrate a royal birth--doesn't happen too often, you know, and so the entire planet throws this big party. But this time, someone wasn't happy. A terrorist group set off some bombs. We got caught up the mess, standing by one of them."

Some monitor or other started beeping really loudly, but Rory could barely here it over the rush of blood in his ears. The Doctor groaned. "Your doctor said it might be too early to say something and maybe he was right."

Rory narrowed his eyes and his hands clenched into fists. The Doctor swallowed, hands twisting together. "She's not in another room, Rory, being taken care of. I...I'm sorry. She's...Amy's--dead."

Things got blurry again and then black.

~~~

The Doctor was gone when Rory woke up again. Instead of him, there was River. Melody. River, he settled on. Her hand was in his and her eyes were puffy. He licked his lips. "River?" he asked.

She smiled a little. "Hey, dad."

Rory tried to get his thoughts in some kind of order, but the Doctor's words kept repeating over and over in his head. "Where'd he go?"

"To the Tardis," River said. "He didn't leave. Well, other than to get me. Brought me and left again. But I can still hear the Tardis so he hasn't abandoned either of us."

He took a deep breath. "She's really gone, isn't she?"

River took a long moment to answer as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yeah. Yes, she's gone. Ah, the Doctor worked a little of his magic and the authorities released her body to him. It's in some kind of special room on the Tardis--he said he'll take her and you back to Earth so you can give her a proper burial."

Body. Burial. Rory's body shook as he started crying. River hushed him, holding him tight.

~~~

_"Can you actually hear anything?" Rory asked over the noise that the parade was making. It must have been some kind of music, but to Rory, it only sounded like that time they'd given the toddlers on Floor 3 unused kitchen stuff._

_Amy shrugged. "Not really. But's cool, yeah? I mean look at that one!" She pointed at an instrument that looked like a drum, but could have been anything. "He has to tickle it to get it to play music!" Oh, that would explain why Rory didn't see any kind of stick or anything. "Isn't that right, Doctor?"_

_The Doctor was frowning, looking around them at the crowd, wary. Rory got a bad feeling in his stomach. He reached for Amy's hand and was assured when she squeezed. "Yeah, tickle it. I think guys that we--"_

_There was some kind of gust and Rory's ear started ringing. The ground kept shaking and Rory found himself looking up at the sky from his back. His limbs felt heavy, but he managed to pick himself up to look for Amy and the Doctor. But there was a huge dust cloud everywhere and Rory couldn't breathe through it, never mind through the pain in his back, and he tripped over some kind of rock. Rubble?_

_He called out for Amy, but he couldn't hear anything. He stumbled on more rock and hit his head and there was nothing but black._

~~~

Rory rolled his shoulders and shuffled to the control room on the Tardis. It was strangely empty. Where had the Doctor gone? Rory really needed a distraction. But the Tardis herself lit up with a familiar sequence that Rory had decided to call 'hello'. He pressed a hand to a clear spot on the console and the lights danced a bit. She was happy, but kind of sad. Rory took a deep breath and sat in the chair.

He licked his lips and swallowed hard. Then a few more times. Finally, he asked the question that he'd been wanting to ever since getting back on board. "Did he know? About the terrorists?"

The lights flashed and the view screen turned on, scanning. Moments later, after showing Rory what she could convey without a voice, the lights danced in the familiar sequence for no. Rory let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. "Good. Well. It's just--"

"I wouldn't have taken you if I'd had known about the terrorists," the Doctor said from behind Rory.

Rory stood quickly and faced the Doctor, heart beating fast. "I didn't think you would have. I mean, you like adventure and all that, but you never really mean to put us in harm's way."

The Doctor continued down the stairs and began playing with the knobs and buttons on the console, not doing much. Looking like he wanted to look busy. "After everything, I was surprised that you agreed to come on another trip."

Rory rubbed his hands on his pants, nervous. "I figured you probably wanted us here if you asked us to come along for a trip."

The Doctor sighed. When he spoke, he sounded infinitely tired and old. More than usual, that is. "After what happened with River, I thought it would be best if you and her were able to live a normal life."

"I appreciated it," Rory said, but also shrugged. "I never told Amy, but just like her, I missed it. The traveling. The adventures. I mean, I liked it on Earth and having a nice place with Amy where I was just a nurse instead of Amy's tag along. But I missed this. A little."

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Everyone does."

"And you shouldn't be alone," Rory said firmly. "I don't think it's safe for anyone if you're alone out here."

The Doctor frowned, confused. "I have the Tardis."

The way the lights danced in the room showed that Tardis was thinking exactly the same thing that Rory was. "You need someone who can verbally tell you when you're not okay. When what you're doing is not okay. You need someone to tell you to stop. And then give you a hug later when the nightmares start up."

The Doctor cringed when he mentioned the nightmares. "Amy told you?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. She told me." He licked his lips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't think you'd want to," the Doctor said quietly. "You never quite seemed sure what to do when Amy was upset other than give her a hug. Clumsy, I guess, with emotions."

Rory stepped closer and hesitantly put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder. "But I'm good with hugs. You only ever had to ask."

The Doctor wordlessly leaned into Rory who took the hint. It was odd, but not unwelcome to wrap his arms around the Doctor. They'd been dancing around this for a long time, their connection. It had been Amy who brought them all together and Amy who kept them all together, but Rory had always thought of the Doctor as a friend. Some days it felt like more and certainly Amy seemed to act as though her and the Doctor were more than good friends. From the way Rory's heart tripped over itself now, Rory decided that maybe he liked the Doctor a bit more than friends, too.

It was all kinds of weird, to be honest. Amy was...gone...and here Rory was, hugging their best friend. Except it didn't feel weird. Because this was the Doctor and Rory had known him for a long time. Whatever they shared had been created before.

"Well, well," River said as she walked in.

Oh, there was that, too. Rory coughed, uncomfortable. When had his life gotten so weird? He'd grown up, thinking that Amy was it. He'd marry her and they'd have a few kids and she would do...whatever she wanted and he'd be a nurse. They'd have a little cottage and maybe a little garden and it would be nice. Then there was the Doctor and though he hadn't known it, Mels. And River who was Mels and Melody, but she was the Doctor's whatever and there went another headache. Rory liked when things were simple.

Right now, things weren't.

"Who knew you were a family man, Doctor?" River asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned back to the console, fussing and running around. Flitting around nervously. "Earth. 2012. Right?"

River looked at Rory carefully. "Right?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah. Earth. For the uh...yeah."

An awkward, heavy silence fell. Even the Tardis seemed subdued.

~~~

The Doctor and River both stay for the funeral. Rory was mildly appreciative. Their families remembered the Doctor and his blue box and how they'd left right after the wedding was over. Some look at him with curiosity and others with accusation, somehow knowing that if Amy had just stayed put, they wouldn't be at the grave site. Rory kept it together until after the guests are gone.

River holds his hand as he breathes through the tears. "I keep thinking that she's somewhere in the house when she isn't there in bed in the morning. But she isn't."

River says nothing, just sits quietly. After all the consolation and the grief counselor that his family pushed on him, it's exactly what he needs. 

~~~

"Are you sure you won't come?" the Doctor asks again.

Rory takes a deep breath and looks at the Tardis. "Yeah. I...I think I need time. By myself."

The Doctor nods. "All right. But if you ever want to, just...well, you'll know how to reach me."

He doesn't, but he kind of does. There was always a way to get in contact with the Doctor. Rory looked at River. "Keep an eye on him for me, will you?"

She smirked. "Oh, don't worry about that. If I won't be here, then someone will."

The Doctor eyed her. "What's that mean?"

She winked. "Spoilers."

The Doctor sighed. "I don't need a babysitter, you know."

Rory shook his head. "We all beg to differ."

"Should we draw straws?" River asked. "Find out who has what shift?"

"Enough!" the Doctor said, throwing up his hands. "Let's go. Rory--" He took a deep breath, but seemed out of words.

Rory boldly stepped forward and hugged the Doctor. "Just be there when I call for you. Please? I can't lose both of you."

The Doctor's arms were tight around him. "I promise."

~~~

_"Do you ever think about it?" Amy asked._

_"Hmm?" Rory was almost asleep, but Amy sounded as though they were going to have one of_ those _talks._

_"The Doctor and us," Amy said. "Together?"_

_Half asleep, Rory's mind had no objections it seemed to that suggestion. He grumbled. "Have I ever said no to you?"_

_She hit his chest. "I'm not suggesting that. I don't think he ever wants something like that. But does it ever feel like we're..."_

_"In a relationship?" he suggested quietly for her._

_She hummed and he sighed. "Sometimes. Kind of. I don't know. Is it important?" he asked._

_"I suppose not. I just wondered."_

_"I've got you which is exactly what I wanted when I was growing up. I'm happy."_

_She giggled. "You're kind of silly sometimes. But that's okay because I don't mind."_

_"Good. Sleep now?"_

_She sighed. "Yes, yes. Sleep now."_

~~~

Rory still had trouble sometimes when his memories overlapped each other. There was the other universe where Amy's parents had been dead and then that time he'd spent as a Roman soldier and later a bodyguard for the Pandorica. And now this universe. It was very confusing, but also very handy.

Because he had no trouble grabbing his stalker in an alley. Vague muscle memory or something.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "Why are you following me?"

The man held up his hand and smiled roguishly. "Captain Jack. I think that says everything, right?"

Rory was getting a headache. "I think so?"

Captain Jack frowned, almost pouting. "You don't know who I am?"

Rory sighed. "Look, I sometimes meet people who know me, but I don't know. It happens to me sometimes."

Captain Jack nodded. "Seems pretty standard for a companion."

Rory couldn't decide if Captain Jack should be trusted. He clenched his fists in the man's jacket. "Since I don't remember who you are, why don't you tell me?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, former companion of the Doctor," Jack said.

Harkness? "And something to do with some government secret thing, right?"

Jack seemed to lose all fight. "That's how you remember me?"

"It's not like I know the Doctor's companions," Rory said. "That was Amy's thing."

"Right. Wow, things do change, don't they? Used to be, we could keep track of each other. Watch each other's backs." Jack shook his head. He sounded and looked wistful. "I sometimes miss the one I met and the one after. Different times."

"Different universes, too, I think," Rory added. Maybe? If what Jack said was what Rory understood, Jack knew two previous Doctors. Right? There went his headache.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Rory shrugged. "Usual Doctor stuff. I think." Was it usual for that to happen?

"I think we need a drink. How about it?"

~~~

"So the Doctor asked you to check in on me?" Rory asked.

Jack shrugged. "Well, before your Doctor--which one is it, by the way?"

"Uh, suit, bowtie, boyish looking?" Rory offered. He didn't actually pay much attention to what the Doctor wore. There was usually something else going on.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Near as I can figure and from what the Tardis has said--or rather, Ianto or one of them told me--the one with the suit and bowtie, boyish looking, is his eleventh regeneration. I knew the two before that. I met the ninth regeneration when I was trying to con some of my memories back. He took me in and showed me that there was a better way. And then there was the tenth one. And Torchwood and some other companions. But we kept an eye on each other. If the Doctor asked me about Martha, I could tell him."

"It's not like that anymore. Martha is gone with Mickey for some freelancing and I don't have security clearance anymore to check in with them. And I've been off world for this and that so they don't keep an eye on me. I was stopping by here, though, to check on someone else. I met the Doctor on the way and he asked if I could also check in with you."

"So you stalked me?" Rory asked. "That was your way of keeping tabs on me?"

"Can't fool a former Roman legionnaire," Jack said with a shrug. "Who knew?"

Rory sighed. "So who else are you checking in with?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know her," Jack said, waving a hand. "The Doctor can't stop by to see her, though. Not without consequences." He shook his head when Rory opened his mouth to ask. "Never mind. A bit too complicated."

Rory's head was swimming with confusion. "Why can't anything be simple?"

"Because you met the Doctor," Jack said. "It's rarely simple with him."

"I just wanted to marry Amy and move to the countryside," Rory said. "That was it. Just that."

"And then there was the Doctor," Jack said. "But can you honestly tell me that life isn't more enjoyable knowing him, seeing the universe? There are bad parts, but the good parts and the wonders more than make up for it."

Rory shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe?" He swallowed down the last of his drink. "Well, you've checked in, Captain. I'm good and well."

"He'll be pleased to hear it," Jack said. He waved over someone and finished his water. He kissed hello to a young man. "Found me."

The man smiled. "Of course." He sounded Welsh, but only sort of. He turned to Rory and held out his hand. "Ianto Jones. You must be Rory Williams."

"Pond," Rory corrected automatically. He frowned and rubbed his forehead. "I should be getting home."

"You want help?" Jack asked.

Rory waved his hand. "I had just one drink. I'll be fine. But could do me a favor? If you see the Doctor soon, tell him I'm ready? He'll know what I mean. I hope."

"Doesn't make sense to us, but no worries. We'll pass the message along."

~~~

Rory woke up sharply and wondered what had woken him. The morning was qu--he jumped out of bed and looked out the window. He half smiled and hastily dressed. He picked up the bag he'd packed and left the house. The Doctor was leaning up against the Tardis, arms crossed, one door open.

"That was fast," Rory said.

The Doctor grinned. "I was waiting just beyond Mercury for Jack and Ianto. They dutifully passed along your message."

"Good," Rory said. He looked inside the door. "It's all right, still?"

The Doctor waved Rory inside with a laugh and the door shut behind them. "Of course it is! Why wouldn't it be?"

Levers and buttons and slides were all activated and Rory hung on tight to the railing. "I missed this."

The Doctor smiled softly.


End file.
